


Shopping cart 🛒

by Hungryforkookies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Original Character(s), Other, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforkookies/pseuds/Hungryforkookies
Summary: Where you happened to come across a cute boy drifting towards you in a shopping cart.
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Shopping cart 🛒

It was like any typical week day for you, just coming back from school and work back to back, you were relieved to finally be able to get back home and relax, probably take a nap to catch up on a bit sleep you miss on the daily. As you were walking through what you thought was an empty parking lot, looking down at your phone as you walked right through, something caught your attention, you raising an eyebrow slightly at the noises that soon turned into faint voices that sounded so...familiar?...

"bye bye i.n-ah~"

"don't ggggooooo~"

You heard those voices echo throughout the now not so abandoned parking lot. Looking up from your phone, you saw a boy who looked about your age, maybe older, scrolling along inside a shopping cart while he calls out for his friends, who were jokingly (you could tell by the way they were lingering as they walked and no sense of urgency in the boy's voice as he drifts away) walking away from the scene. 

You couldn't help but let out a small chuckle since this is something that reminds you of what you and your friends would do as a joke to each other and you were used to seeing this sort of sight. You saw that he was slowly approaching you but he wasn't aware of the incoming pedestrian he could have hit if you weren't the one paying attention, so you took it upon yourself to stop the shopping cart with the boy inside yourself, grabbing his attention immediately. You smiled once the two of you made eye contact and you could tell he become a little too flustered and shy at the unexpected sight of your presence, searching within himself to conjure up a coherent sentence but all you got was the sight of a very cute boy with fluffy brown hair, and soft eyes with flustered cheeks, opening and closing his mouth full of braces, like a fish out of water would.

You laughed quietly at his demeanor and leaned in slightly to sort of engage in a reaction since you felt the urge to tease him a little, this resulting in a deeper shade of pink dusting his cheeks and a stuttering small boy who hasn't even said one word yet, you couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit more before being the first to actually speak.

"do you need help there or is that shopping cart comfortable?" you spoke in friendly, teasing sort of tone, tilting your head slightly with a smile that seemed a little too bright for strangers meeting for the first time, but under these sort of circumstances the smile on your face only proved how funny you actually found this sort of situation to be and that caused him to calm down a bit without you noticing.

At the sound of your voice however, you could tell the boy was a little thrown off but he tried his best to remind cool by clearing his throat and trying to respond to your question/greeting. "u-um a little cramped but I can managed..." he started out, causing a slight chuckle to come from you at that response, a small smile tugging at his lips while his blush slightly went down. "i-im sorry for almost hitting you though...i-i should have watched where I was...r-rolling off to." you smiled at his little apology, taking in his soft voice that honestly you could listen to all day. You nodded your head while responding softly yourself, feeling the need to slightly as to not startled the boy.

"well at least one of us was paying attention, and I can't blame you since this place does look abandoned and I would focus on getting my friends to come back and get me if I was in your position" you chuckled softly, still giving him a taste of your sweet smile that he honestly feels like he can't get enough of it. He nodded in response, a little dazed but the smile he produced was nothing less than genuine, causing you to softly cooe at the adorable sight which caused his cheeks to set aflame, another laugh erupting from you.

"well I can tell your friends finally notice me here and are maybe looking rather panicked so if you don't mind I'll send you back myself with a little push" you smiled mischievously, looking back and forth between him and his friends that are started to make their way over to you both. The boy caught sight of this, causing a surprised expression to take over but he quickly turned back to you, gently placing a hand on yours. 

"I'll allow that but before you do...d-do you think we can keep in touch?..j-just so I can apologise properly if anything..u-unless you dont-" before he could finish his sentence a certain smile of yours cut him off, and the sight of you quickly getting out a pen and paper from your bag died down any desire to finish what he was saying, and before he knew it he had a phone number in his hand with your name and request on what your contact name should be on his phone.

"there, you can call or text anytime, but I know how busy you are jeongin-ah so don't pressure yourself to respond right away ok? I'm the type of person to wait for the right people and I know your one of them." you spoke softly, giving him a cute wink that had the boy covering his face from how flustered he was, but quickly putting his hands away once he realized what you said.

"w-wait...are you a fan??" he asked a little surprised, which caused you to nod happily, giving him a big bright smile he never wanted to turn away from.

"a huge fan, you can ask me questions later but the others are coming so I'll have to send you off, work hard but take care of yourself I.nnie and I hope the rest are doing well too, I'll hopefully see you soon~" and with that super fast final greeting you sent i.n off towards the members he was with, in a gentle manner but with enough force to cause him to spin around gently like how he was when he first approached you. You heard him yelling "don't go" again but you bid him and the members a wave before turning away to head back on your original destination. A giant smile on your face that never seemed to go away till you got home later on.

"who was that i.n?" hyunjin spoke, the one responsible for I.n to drift away in the first place and the one to catch him now. I.n was a little speechless at that question, watching your form walk away with a small skip to your step, making him smile as he turned to face him.

"a special someone I'll get to know very soon." and with that vague answer that had the rest of the boys smirking wide, they started to head back towards the others, still pushing i.n in his shopping cart. He looked down at the number in his hand secretly, repeating your name in his head as he pulled out his phone and put you down in his contacts, chuckling quietly at the name you requested he put you down for.

"The cute innocent pedestrian 🛒"

He added his own little twist to the name, saving the number and deciding to text you a little later, he put his phone away with a content smile on his face that he'll have to hide later if he doesn't want to get teased by his hyungs constantly, and with that they all went back to their shoot, you entirely occupying his mind for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by a funny stray kids clip I saw of hyunjin and some of the members pushing I.N away in a shopping cart
> 
> It's nothing much but I thought this was cute enough to share, as I hope I'll share more short stories in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
